Tinkerbell
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Bobby just wanted to read the newspaper. [Rated M for language and Extreme SLASH of the BobbyJack persuasion]


NOTE: Not exactly sure what's constituted as explicit, but this is definitely for a more mature audience; this has been edited for explicitness and the original unedited can be found here: community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)bobby(underscore)and(underscore)jack(slash) under the same title

* * *

Bobby was tired as fuck; tired as fuck because he was up all night waiting for the little fairy to get home from Spades' latest gig at the local club. He knew that Evelyn would have appreciated that he'd been sure to stay up and wait for Jackie to get home. Sure, he'd stay up for the kid, but he wasn't about to go waiting for the kid in the living room or anything, asking him how his show went. Bobby lay in his bed, not allowing himself to fall asleep until he heard Jack clamber noisily into the bedroom next to his and crash exhaustedly into his own bed, which didn't occur until 2:00 in the morning, the reason why Bobby was tired as fuck. 

He sat tiredly on the couch in the living room, still dressed in baggy sweatpants and a wife-beater, sucking on a cigarette as he read the newspaper. Bobby barely glanced up when he heard Jackie stumble down the stairs.

"Morning, princess, sleep well?"

Bobby spared another look at his baby brother and he let out a loud laugh as he took in Jack's appearance; his hair was a complete mess all tousled over his head and in his face, his eyes were smoky from the eyeliner smeared across his eyelids from the sweat of last night's performance and sleep, and he was clad in the pair of Tinkerbell pajama bottoms that he, Angel, and Jerry had gotten for Jackie one Christmas as a joke.

Jackie glared half-heartedly at Bobby and said simply, "Fuck off," and collapsed next to Bobby on the beat up sofa. He rubbed his hands through his hair and searched around the couch for the remote.

"Don't you fuckin' dare change that channel, sweetheart."

Jack dropped the remote, "You're not even watching the damn TV, Bobby," said Jack, leaning over Bobby's shoulder, "The hell are you doing anyway? I didn't know you could read."

Bobby swung his arm behind him and smiled, satisfied, at the sound of skin smacking against skin and the resounding ouch Jackie emitted upon getting hit, "Best watch your mouth Cracker Jack."

Jack found he still wasn't able to see what Bobby was reading over his shoulder so he put his hands on Bobby's shoulders and leaned closer, chest to Bobby's back and he smiled when he felt Bobby shiver, "What _are _you reading? Gay porn?"

Bobby laughed, "That's your thing, Jackie; lookin' for the scores of the game from last night."

Jack frowned, "Didn't you watch it?"

"No, I was too damn worried about your scrawny ass bein' out so late and all."

Jack pulled his hands off of Bobby's shoulder and let his chin rest there instead and let out a breath, "Show ran late and then the boys wanted to take me out for a drink."

Bobby shut his eyes against the feel of Jackie's breath on his ear and fought for control not to throw his brother down on the couch and fuck him into next week, "Coulda called ya' little fairy."

"Ain't gotta cell phone," said Jack, trailing his hands up Bobby's sides and settling his legs around Bobby on the couch.

"C'mon Jackie I'm tryna read the paper," pleaded Bobby as he shucked his fag into the ashtray on the side table.

The youngest Mercer pulled his arms up under Bobby's and locked his fingers behind his neck, capturing Bobby in a full nelson.

"The fuck, Jack, lemme read the damn paper," growled Bobby as he tried to pry Jackie's arms from behind his head and failing.

"Not so tough now, eh Bobby?" asked Jack as he twined his long legs around Bobby's waist and squeezed making Bobby groan.

"Oh, is that how you wanna play Jackie-O?"

Jack tightened his grip around Bobby's head and said into his brother's ear, "Don't you know it?"

"You're in for one hell of a surprise, then, princess," said Bobby as he pushed his weight back against Jack and caused them both to fall back onto the sofa.

Jack cried out as his fingers almost came unlocked and his bare shoulder knocked into the hard side of the armrest, "Fuck," he hissed.

Bobby laughed and kicked at the side of the coffee table to clear space on the floor for their rough-housing, "Know you want to mister cock-ologist," and Bobby managed to get some momentum and he flipped Jackie off of the couch and onto his back on the floor still locked in Jack's full nelson.

"Damnit Bobby get your ass off of me you're fuckin' heavy," gasped Jack as he arched into Bobby trying to push his oldest brother off of him.

"Ain't gonna be that easy, sweetheart," and Bobby struggled and managed to get one of his arms free and he was able to pry one of Jack's legs from around his waist but Jack wiggled his other leg in between Bobby's and locked it behind his knee.

Jack still had Bobby's other arm held behind and above his own head and Bobby still wasn't able to lodge Jack's arms from around it, "Fuck, little fairy when'd you get so damn strong?"

"The question is when'd you get weak enough to lose a match with your little brother?"

"I can't believe this shit," said Bobby as he got up onto his knees and curled his hand around the leg Jack managed to get in between his own, "You think I'm gonna lose to you?"

Jack kissed at Bobby's shoulder and his brother's grip on his leg slackened and he said simply, "Yes," and opened his mouth and bit Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby groaned, "You fight like a damn girl, Jackie."

"At least I haven't pulled your hair yet."

Bobby snorted, "_Yet."_

"Yeah, _yet_; I plan to start pullin' your scraggly hair if you don't get yourself off of me."

Bobby pulled Jack's leg out from between his own but the little fairy just locked them back around Bobby's waist and tried to lock his arms behind his head again. Bobby had other ideas though and slammed Jack back against the carpeted floor and Jackie let out an 'oof' and let go of the arm he held behind Bobby's head.

"You're fucked now, sweetheart, both my arms are free," said Bobby as he turned around straddling Cracker Jack and he grabbed Jackie's flailing arms and trapped his little brother's thin wrists in his strong hand and jabbed Jack in the ribs with his fingers.

Jack whined, "Those are my fuckin' ribs, man!"

"Exactly, baby boy, now you ain't gonna be pulling my arms behind my head anymore."

As Bobby was distracted with poking Jack in the ribs and controlling the wild flail of his brother's arms Jack was able roll his hips and push Bobby onto his back. Even though his hands were still restricted Bobby stopped jabbing his sides.

Jack groaned as he resituated himself atop of Bobby and he felt his pajama pants sliding off his hips because of the movement, "Mind pulling up my pants for me since my hands are a little busy?"

Bobby looked from Jack's face and down at the pants slung low on Jackie's hips and he grinned smugly up at Jack, "You've got a fuckin' chubby you little fairy."

"No shit, you've been rubbing against me for the past twenty minutes. Besides it's not like you don't got yourself an erection you dirty old perv."

Bobby let go of Jack's hands and his brother fell forward bracing himself on his hands, putting their faces on the same level, "I was fuckin' tired and now you've got me hard; you plannin' on doin' something about it Jackie?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow and smiled down at Bobby, "Are _you _planning on doing something about it Bobby?"

Bobby growled and pushed Jack onto his back and ripped his wife-beater off over his head, "You bet your fairy ass I am," said Bobby leaning down and crushing his mouth to Jack's.

Upon contact Jackie's eyes fell closed and he opened up his willing mouth to Bobby's tongue and sighed as he felt their tongues slick together. Bobby slid his hands up Jack's chest and he plucked at one of Jack's hardened nipples. Jackie moaned into Bobby's mouth and held fast to Bobby's hip and rubbed his tongue more insistently against the older man's.

They familiarized themselves with each other's mouths before Bobby got frustrated with the Tinkerbell head decorating Jack's pajamas poking itself into his abdomen and he roughly pulled Jack's pajama pants off, Jackie lifting his hips to aid in the removal of his clothes.

Bobby grinned cheekily at Jack and said, "Didn't wear no underpants Jackie, were you planning on this happening?"

"Some of it, yeah," gasped Jack as Bobby fingered his bellybutton and reattached their mouths.

Jack moaned when Bobby pulled away and sealed his lips over the kanji tattooed on his collarbone; _peace_. He fisted his hand in Bobby's hair when Bobby's tongue swiped out and traced each stroke of the ink etched into the skin of his chest. Jackie flushed heavily when he realized how naked and vulnerable he was beneath his brother and he pushed at Bobby's shoulder to get the man's attention.

"Bobby," sighed Jackie, "t-take your sweats off."

Bobby fumbled with the strings at the waistband of his sweats and he groaned in frustration when his fingers were unable to pull the strings out of their knotted embrace.

"Never mind, let me do it," said Jack in response to Bobby's frustration and he easily unknotted the strings and eased the pants a little ways down Bobby's hips before saying, "Off."

Bobby pulled his hips away from Jack's momentarily so he could pull his sweatpants off and Jack groaned when Bobby's boxers were still obstructing Bobby's deliciously heated skin from his own. Jack's hands strayed from their place on Bobby's forearms and he slid Bobby's boxers down his slim hips and he shucked them over to where their other clothes lay. Bobby sat back on Jack's shins and took in the fuckin' gorgeous sight before him; Jack's hair got even messier and it was matted to his forehead, the long column of his neck was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his torso was shiny with perspiration, and his beautiful cock was flush against his belly glistening with precome.

"Aren't we a hot one, Jackie-O?"

Jack blushed, the blush spreading down his chest and up his neck even to the tips of his ears.

Bobby smiled at Jack and made a surprised noise as Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled their bodies flush against another, their engorged flesh coming into contact with one another causing both men to moan. Bobby rocked his hips against Jack's as he attached his mouth to the hollow at the base of Jackie's neck and laved at the divot with his tongue.

Jack arched up against Bobby and his fingers skittered across the small of Bobby's back making Bobby grind down into Jack adding more pressure and friction between their bodies. Jack opened his mouth in a silent moan as Bobby licked up from the hollow at the base of his neck to suck greedily at his Adam's apple. Bobby admired the mark he left there before moving to Jack's racing pulse and sucking there. He felt a low moan vibrate through Jackie's throat and it had to be one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard Jack make.

Bobby licked his way down Jack's chest and ignored Jack's dusty pink nipples in favor of running his tongue along Jack's prominent ribs.

"Oh _god,"_

"S'alright, Jackie, you can call me Bobby."

Jack smacked Bobby in the shoulder and Bobby laughed.

"Are we going to do this or what," asked Jack huffing in impatience.

"We'll get there when we get there sweetheart, just calm the fuck down."

Jack took a deep breath and gasped when Bobby swirled his tongue in his navel.

Bobby pulled away once more and pulled one of the throw pillows off of the couch. Jack frowned in annoyance when Bobby waved the pillow in front of his face but his annoyance quickly faded when he heard Bobby repeat again, "Lift you're hips up Jackie, you deaf?"

Jack shook his head and did as Bobby asked and he felt the pillow being slid under the small of his back, "Keep your legs bent and spread out for me, okay sweetheart?"

Once again Jack did so and he felt a warm puff of air ghost across his perineum and he shuddered, "B-bobby?"

"Just shut up, lay back and enjoy it, Jack."

Bobby licked down the valley between Jack's cheeks with the flat of his tongue and Jack cried out, "Oh _fuck_."

Bobby smiled and jabbed his tongue in three quick movements, the third time prodding in halfway and he twirled his tongue, slowly but surely preparing Jackie.

Jack whined, "_Bobby_…"

Bobby took Jack's whine as a sign that he was getting closer to his orgasm and he pulled his face away from between Jack's cheeks. He replaced his tongue with two saliva-slicked fingers and scissored them, crooked them, widening Jack's passage and successfully prodding Jack's prostate.

Jack ground down against Bobby's fingers and groaned, "Bobby…_ungh_…ready."

Bobby nodded and leaned across Jackie to grab a condom from his sweatpants pocket he ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it onto himself. Bobby rubbed Jack's thigh and asked quietly, "Ready?"

Jack nodded frantically and pulled Bobby down for a kiss when he felt the head of Bobby's cock at his entrance.

Bobby kept his mouth on his little fairy's as he pushed forward in one swift movement and Jack's cries of pleasure were muffled by Bobby's mouth. Bobby kept still inside his lover for a minute until Jack started squirming against the thick shaft inside him as it became uncomfortable and Bobby started to move. He thrust slowly putting all his love for Jack into each carefully measured movement.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hand on Bobby's shaking forearm as he continued pushing his hips into his own. He kissed Bobby again when only the tip of Bobby's erection was inside his body and he pressed their tongues together as Bobby slowly pressed back inside and his hand tightened around Bobby's arm.

The oldest Mercer could feel the tightening in his balls and the tingling in the base of his spine and low in his stomach so he let himself fall to his forearms and he wriggled an arm between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Jackie's weeping cock. He fisted Jack in time with his slow thrusts.

Jack let go of Bobby's arm and pushed his hair back away from his forehead and stared into Bobby's eyes a smile erupting on his face, "L-love you, Bobby." He let Bobby's damp hair fall back in his face and he pumped his hips in tune with Bobby's fisting and Jackie moaned as his cock erupted and spurted white hot come between their bodies.

Bobby let out a shuddery breath when he felt Jack's release spill over his fingers and stick to their chests as Jack's muscles spasmed around him and his thrusts became erratic but still he managed his slow pace until he reached his own orgasm and he exploded within Jackie's tight body. He fell atop Jack's chest and carefully pulled out of Jack and tied the condom and threw it into the small trashcan next to the couch. Bobby rolled off of Jack and pulled the younger man to his chest and stroked Jackie's sweaty hair as he kissed Jack's forehead.

Jack let out a harsh breath against Bobby's chest as he felt his heart rate returning to normal.

"Fuckin' wore me out Cracker Jack," gasped Bobby trying to regain his breath.

"Yeah? At least you ain't got rug burn on your back," laughed Jackie kissing Bobby's chest and rubbing his head against Bobby's smooth skin.

Bobby wiped at Jack's make-up crusted eyes with his thumb and kissed Jack softly on the lips, "Love you ya' little fairy," and messed Jackie's hair lovingly.

Jack grinned against Bobby's chest and pulled the blanket off of the couch and threw it over Bobby and himself.

At that moment Angel burst through the door and collapsed onto the couch, laughing at the sight of his two brothers tangled with each other on the floor, "Man, you two gotta do that shit in the living room?"

"Hey, nobody else was fuckin' here, we can do what we damn well please, Angel."

"Yeah, but I'd be damn well pleased if Jackie-boy made us some snacks so we can watch the hockey game."

Jack looked confusedly up at Bobby, "Game's tonight?"

Bobby laughed, "Yeah, sweetheart, game's tonight."

"So really, you had this planned all along didn't you?"

"Course, Jackie, how else was I gonna get you back for makin' me stay up for your ass last night?"

Jackie glared at his oldest brother and lover and said, "Fine. Angel gimme my pants and I'll get you guys some stuff to pig out on."

Angel bent down from his perch on the sofa and picked up Jackie's pajama pants on his index finger and laughed, throwing the bottoms at Jackie's head and saying, "Chop, chop, _Tinkerbell_."


End file.
